


Have Faith in Yourself

by robotjellyfish



Series: Shance Support Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shance Support Week 2018, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Sometimes Lance's insecurities get the better of him, but Shiro's arms are there to embrace and welcome him, accepting him for everything that he is, and when he's ready, Shiro has a special way of ensuring Lance builds his confidence back up again.





	Have Faith in Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Shance support week was so much fun, and I enjoyed writing each and every prompt. All of my submissions for the week can be found on my tumblr but I'm gonna slowly be posting all my support week pieces on here too. So first here's day 1 'Build Me Up'

“Shiro it’s time to get up,” Lance grumbled, patting his boyfriends solid, muscular forearm that was locked around his waist trapping him in bed.

 

Behind him Shiro groaned and buried his face into the curve of Lance's neck, his hot breath ticking Lance's ear. Lance squirmed and chewed on his lip, biting back a moan. He took a deep breath, composing himself before he tried again.

 

“Shiro, come on!” Lance said smartly, smacking the other man's arm again. He knew Shiro was awake, and that he was simply happy, content and reluctant to leave the warm embracing comfort of the bed and being curled up with his lover. It wasn't as if Lance was cruelly trying to kick him out of bed when he was so comfortable, but they had training exercises and an important mission today, so _someone_ had to be firm.

 

No one would ever believe Lance if he told them Shiro was the one that refused to get up in the morning. That Shiro was the one who liked to snuggle and steal all the blankets, and that he was the one who clung to Lance like a koala refusing to let go, making them both late.

 

“You know the deal,” Shiro muttered thickly, his voice groggy and muffled against Lance's neck. He squeezed Lance tighter.

 

Lance flushed and wriggled in Shiro's arms reminded of the state he'd been in last night, how he'd allowed his worries and insecurities get the better of him and how it had led him to Shiro’s bed. They didn't always share a bed, choosing to keep their relationship 'professional' while they still had to defend the universe and defeat Zarkon, but there were some nights where they just needed each other.

 

“It's fine, I'm fine, it's no big deal,” Lance said quickly, still trying to escape Shiro's arms.

 

“Three good things about yourself, that's the rule,” Shiro yawned. He pulled Lance closer, his lips smiling against the other man's neck, tickling him.

 

Lance tried to twist away one last time, but Shiro grip was firm. “Ok fine,” he huffed letting himself be drawn back into Shiro’s embrace.

 

Shiro's smile against his neck grew, big and smug. Lance scowled.

 

“I...um...I have pretty eyes, I guess,” Lance supplied weakly after a moment of thought.

 

Shiro kissed the back of his neck. “Try again,” he commanded.

 

“Ok. I have the prettiest, bluest eyes out of anyone in the whole universe, better?” Lance quipped his face going red as he echoed a compliment Shiro had given him a hundred times before.

 

“Glad you agree. Next,” Shiro whispered with another kiss.

 

“I am a good shot. I’m a valuable member of the team.”

 

“Hmm, you always have our backs, our eagle-eyed sharpshooter,” Shiro purred nuzzling Lance’s neck just behind his ear where Shiro knew he was sensitive. Lance gave a soft whimper his body melting against Shiro’s.

 

“One more,” Shiro whispered into his ear sending a bolt of electricity through Lance.

 

“I’m a good friend. I'm supportive, and I make people happy,” Lance said confidently.

 

“Good,” Shiro smiled against his neck again kissing the spot lovingly. He squeezed Lance tight and didn’t let go.

 

“Shiro we have to get up now,” Lance wheedled squirming around in Shiro’s arms until he was able to roll over and face him. Shiro was wide awake his eyes bright with mirth and love. Lance scowled.

 

“Takashi we need to go,” Lance urged using his final weapon, Shiro’s first name.

 

Shiro’s grey eyes widened, a flush lighting his cheeks, then he smirked.

 

“Now I'm definitely not letting you go,” he grinned quickly flipping them over so Lance was on his back and he was able to pin the other man to the bed. Lance let out an indignant squawk that was muffled by a kiss.

 

They were going to be very late.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
